The Other Secret
by Silvermokona
Summary: Yoyo’s long time secret is revealed to the gang, and the reaction is so bad it makes him leave for a week. But what would happen if they found out the other secret? Oneshot BeatYoyo plus a little YoyoOC, Yoyo’s POV


I sighed as I skated down Chuo Street, ignoring the shouts and screams of terror. Seriously, what am I going to do, rape them?

It had been a week, a fucking week since a certain turn of events lead me here, hiding from the rest of my gang. This was the farthest I could go without going into another gang's territory. I just couldn't be near them now, now that they knew

Especially Beat

They had all laughed at him, and he laughed the hardest. Damn it, why couldn't Rhyth keep a secret for once? He had trusted her, and she had blabbed it to the entire gang. I didn't care if it had just 'slipped', she had still broke her promise, and it made me really pissed off, more than I was for everyone else laughing at me.

That was a week ago, couldn't I get over it? No, they had laughed at a secret that had been harbored safely inside of him since he joined the GGs, a personal one that dated back way before he joined the GGs. But, at least they didn't find out the other one, or Beat would never go near me again.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I took it out. A text from Rhyth. At least she was able to keep one secret, my phone number. Hell, I don't think they even knew I had a phone, besides Rhyth.

I opened my phone and read the text

'Corn's really worried about you. When Clutch tried to pull a gay joke about you yesterday, he punched him'

I smiled a little. I would have punched him to if he tried to make fun of my sexual preference. Yes, that was what they had all found out. I was gay, had been for as long as I could remember, because of **him**

I sighed again. Godamnit Crow, why did you have to get yourself killed? We could have been Crow and Kid, the biggest troublemakers in Tokyo-to, and we could of still had all the fun we always did when we came back home to that slightly comfortable bed. Now I'm just Yoyo, a GG, and a gay one at that. Hell, I wasn't sure if I really should have been a GG anymore, but it wasn't like I could go to any of the others, and it was just plain stupid to go solo with all the gangs getting even more hostile over their territory.

I turned into an internet café and sat down at an open computer, leaving a couple 100 yen on the table beside me. I figured it should have been enough for at least 10 minutes, if not more. I was curious about any late breaking news with the police had happened, since my radio died two days ago, and batteries were **expensive**. Plus, I knew the person wouldn't care as long as I paid. Hell, no one cared about who you were as long as they got money.

After going through about 5 billion Rudie sighting reports (and almost half being my gang members. Well, at least no one got caught from what I read), I got really bored and decided to log onto IM. Hopefully, no one from the gang would be on.

Nope. Beat was on. I rushed to sign off, but he caught me

'Where the hell are you?'

I sighed. Might as well talk to him

I typed 'Why do you care?' and moved my mouse to hit the submit button, but stopped. It had been a week, maybe he deserved some slack.

I deleted that message, and typed 'Chuo Street. Don't tell anyone else'. I hit submit and signed off. If he really cared about me, he would come and find me. If he didn't, might as well hide out here for another week or so. I got up from the computer and sat down at one of the empty tables, usually occupied by people drinking coffee, eating pastries, and typing away at their laptops and chatting on their cell phones. It wasn't a busy day, so the owner probably wouldn't mind.

And hour past, then two, and still no sign of Beat. Maybe he really didn't care about me. Maybe he sent someone else. If he did, I was going to pay hell, especially if it was Corn. But if I'm alone with Beat, I can maybe get that other secret out without another fit of laughter from the rest of the gang. I was about to give up on him when he appeared in the doorway. He was out of breath, and his shirt was soaked in sweat.

As he skated up to the table I was at, I mumbled "Usually it only takes 30 minutes max to get to Chuo Street"

"Well, not if Corn was suspicious enough about you that he sent Jazz and Rhyth after you, and you had to go through pretty much all of Tokyo-to to loose them, then try to find which internet café out of the 5 billion on Chuo Street you were in. You know, you could have used that time to go back to the garage if you were so fucking bored. Even **Gum** was starting to fucking worry about you, and you know how annoying she thinks you are" He roughly pulled the chair out and plopped down, letting his arms rest on the table. His voice was like a dull blade. It didn't cut, but it still hurt. But, it didn't matter, I was alone with him, and that's what I wanted.

"I didn't want to talk to them, I wanted to talked to you" I replied quietly

"You could have talked to me before, instead of just running off to God knows where and getting us all worried about you" Beat sighed

"I was scared that you weren't at least my friend anymore" I looked down

"Of course we're still friends. Just 'cause I laughed at you doesn't. . .wait" His expression changed, almost like he was deep in thought. After a couple moments, he finally spoke again "What do you mean 'at least'?" He looked down at me

Shit, I screwed up. But, this was probably the only time I would be alone with Beat for a while. I needed to get it out. I needed to tell him. But when I tried to speak, no sound came out, my lips just moved, almost like a goldfish gasping for water. Well, since my voice was so very cooperative, I did the next best thing. I looked up, leaned over the table and kissed him.

That was my other secret, the deep one that I trusted not even my own dog with (even though I knew he'd never tell). I loved Beat. I was attracted to his slim but hard figure and his smooth voice, and how much of an ass he was, because it was so much like Crow, and brought me back to those carefree days when I thought I was invincible, and nothing could go wrong with my life. But I knew he'd never love me back. I was a little kid, and a guy

I broke the kiss and looked down again, muttering an apology as I got up to leave. But right after I passed him, he grabbed the hood of my sweatshirt, turned me around, and kissed me back.

I swear to god I almost had a heart attack then. I'd never, ever, ever expect Beat to do that. And yet, here he was, kissing me, in public, just like Crow would always do. Was it a joke? I didn't know, but I knew I'd find out soon enough

After a couple moments, he broke the kiss and said "Come on, let's go back before Corn kills someone"

"Yeah" I gave a small smile, and we skated out of the café, hand in hand.

No, it wasn't a joke. This was real. And I almost couldn't believe it

Okay, maybe the rest of the gang cared about me more than I thought they did, but I knew that Beat loved me back, and that's all I could ever ask for

That, and maybe for Beat to bend over more. What? He did have a pretty sexy ass


End file.
